The Gamer And The Smart Girl
by Veos G17
Summary: Link, a gamer with few friends has only dreamed about talking to Zelda, a girl in his math and history classes. One day, when he runs late, a chance encounter leads to something he could've never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Veos here! This is my first Zelda fic, so I hope you like it. Link may seem really OOC, but that's the way I designed him to be. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Gamer And The Smart Girl - Chapter 1

I'll be the first to admit that I don't speak much. Actually, I mean at all really. Most people think that I'm unable to talk, but I can, It's just that I don't want to. Talking to people means that there's less time for me to sleep and block out the world, to temporally forget everything. And I'm okay with forgetting everything. Everything but her. She's all that really matters to me. She's the reason I get up in the morning. She's the reason I even bother to go to school everyday. And ironically, she doesn't even know I exist.

I know all that there is to really know about her. I wouldn't necessarily call myself a stalker, I just follow her and listen in on some of her conversations. That's all. And when I'm not doing that, I'm sleeping. She's perfect, but she'd never notice someone as plain as me. If you couldn't tell, I don't have any friends.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Link Faron, I'm 18 years old and I just started college a few months ago. Until now I've been attending an all boys school, so being around so many girls makes me feel a little uncomfortable. It may be because that I haven't been around girls for so long, that I fell for 'her' or as most people call her: Zelda.

I wish I could just talk to her, but she's completely out of my league. Ugh...why must real life be so hard? The funny thing is, on the internet I have loads of friends who respect me and even envy me, but in real life I'm the complete opposite. If you haven't guessed already I'm a pretty hard-core gamer, and I devote all my time that I'm not spending studying or watching Zelda (again, not a stalker). Online is pretty much where the real 'me' is. I can act however I want without fear of being judged or ridiculed. And if I am judged or ridiculed by someone I just beat their character up. Pretty simple way of doing things.

Kinda sad that I'm eighteen and I'm too afraid to talk to a girl. My two friends, Sheik and Midna know about my little 'crush' and are always telling me just to go and talk to her. And I know what you're thinking: 'But Midna is a girls name' and that's because it is, but she doesn't really count as a girl to me, she's acts too much like a guy. My other friend Sheik lacks presence a bit, sometimes I don't even notice him standing next to me. So yeah, my two only friends in the world are a tomboy and a ninja. Oh well, I like them. Don't judge me.

I'm only in two of Zelda's classes which pretty much sucks for me. We have maths and history together. I don't even like maths or history but the fact that Zelda's in the class with me makes them my favorite subjects. It's too bad that we sit on complete opposite sides of the room and she's never noticed me. Isn't my luck just great?

To make matters even worse, I'm failing history and maths. Probably because I stare at Zelda all lesson long, but who knows? It could also be because instead of studying I play video games...hmm... And of course she's the smartest in the class. The social barrier between us just keeps growing in size.

In class I always get in trouble because I don't usually pay attention. It's not my fault if the window next to me is so interesting, right? Also homework is a bore. I'm the kind of guy who puts it aside until the last minute and then panics. C'mon, I mean, I'm not the only one.

Anyway, that's enough about me. What currently happening as I inner monologue is my teacher Mr. Rauru is lecturing me in front of the whole class about why I should pay attention in his classes. Oh dear teacher, your attempt is futile.

After all classes for the day ended I went home and logged on my computer. Before I play any games though, first I need to update my diary. Don't call it stupid, my diary is something I use to write down my thoughts and stuff. And pick up lines I hope to use on Zelda someday. I keep it all as a file on my computer as someone could easily steal it if it was on paper. I'm so smart.

When I finished with that I logged on to HW (Hylian warriors, an online game I play) and started a chat with my friends.

"So, ask Zelda out yet?" Midna joked, straight to the point like always. I sighed.

"Haha (If you couldn't tell that was a sarcastic laugh) and don't make fun of me noob, you're only level 12!" I replied mocking the fact that Midna wasn't really used to online games.

"Hey guys?"

"Oh shut up! At least I'm not too afraid to talk to Zelda!" Midna countered.

"Um, guys?"

"Says you, you're too afraid to ask a certain someone out too." I typed, probably making Midna really angry.

"GUYS?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that, don't make me kill you Link Faron, that secret dies with me and you okay?" She replied.

"GUYS! OMFG YOU HAVEN'T EVEN NOTICED I'M IN THIS CHAT!"

"Oh hey Sheik, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Just-just forget it..." He said.

"Anyway, lets play already!" Midna demanded. We played for a few hours, winning all of our matches because of my MLG skills, and then we all logged off.

"Wow, I didn't notice how late it was." I whispered. "I should probably make a start with my homework...hahahahahahaha!" I was joking of course. I was about to shut my computer down when I noticed a message flashing on my screen.

"Free computer?" I read out loud. Sweet! I clicked on the link in the email only to find that by doing so I downloaded a virus. DON'T TRUST THE INTERNET KIDS!

Why do I always fall for these things, I mean, I'm eighteen, you'd think I'd have some common sense by now... Screw it. I'll deal with it tomorrow. I should get to bed, I need my 11 hours of sleep. Like I said: Don't judge me.

The next day I had to run to the bus stop because I accidentally woke up late. When I reached the bus stop, I was completely out of breath, and doubled over trying to breathe. Someone from above handed me some water, I took it and drank.

"Ah, thanks." I said, taking another sip and standing up. The person in front of me, the one who gave me my water, was you guessed it: ZELDA. I almost did a spit take out of pure shock.

What do I say!? What do I do!? Well, for one I should probably give her the water back...I handed Zelda the water, and froze. I have no idea what to say next. She smiled, and looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey, don't I know you?" She asked me, snapping me out of the trance I was currently in.

"Ummm...yeah. We're in the same math and history class." I said as casually as I could. I'm seriously shaking right now. I can't believe she's talking to me! And she knows who I am kinda!

I'm glad I was running late today.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Like it? Don't? Want another chapter? Please review, and I hope to see you in chapter 2 of TGATSG! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading anything for a while. I have exams so I've been trying to balance out studying and gaming, and I ended up neglecting my stories. I apologize. Anyway here's chapter 2 of TGATSG. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Gamer And The Smart Girl - Chapter 2

The bus came, interrupting my first conversation with Zelda. DAMN YOU BUS! I sighed and trudged over to the bus. I wish I could've talked to her for a little longer. I sat down and looked out of the window, watching clouds go by. I feel so emo right now...

"Are you okay?" I heard Zelda laugh from next to me. I did a double take just to check, but she was in fact sitting next to me, looking me in the eyes with a smile. I'm blushing so hard right now, I hope she doesn't notice... I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts before I replied.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." Okay, so far so good, I got to keep the conversation going. Just don't say anything weird Link... "So-"

"Did you do your homework? We have math homework due second period." My eyes widened in shock for two reasons.

1.) SHE was starting a conversation with ME.

2.) I didn't do my math homework...

"Math homework? I completely forgot..." I mumbled, worrying about my impending punishment. Zelda shifted and looked like she was searching for something.

"C'mon, I'll help you. We have ten minutes until we arrive." She's so nice! I can't believe I'm sitting next to Zelda and she's helping me with my math homework. It's embarrassing how good she is at math and how bad I am at it, she's pretty much doing all the work for me.

"See? You add this to this to get this." She explained, wow, getting a little close there Zelda. I seriously have no idea what she's talking about so I'm just gonna smile and say yes whenever she asks me something.

"Yep, uh-huh, I totally get what you mean." I lied like a professional liar would lie. Wow that sentence had the word lie in it way too much. "You're good at teaching this. Thanks for helping me out." I said, despite the fact that I didn't learn a thing.

She smiled. "Thanks." I was going to continue our conversation but the bus came to a halt. Why couldn't the school be situated further away? Damn you contractors!

Zelda said goodbye and left the bus. Sigh. And it was going so well too. The first few lessons of the day went by slowly like usual, but it doesn't matter to me because I'm too happy from this morning.

I walked over to my friend's lunch table with an obvious smile on my face. "Hey guys, whats up with you?" I asked sounding way more cheerful than usual. Midna narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion, and Shiek was looking surprised at the fact that I noticed him.

"You're awfully chipper today. What do you want and how much will it cost me?" Midna sighed. For some reason she always thinks I want to borrow money from her when I'm cheerful...I mean, there was that one time...and three other times too...

I laughed and sat down. "That was two years ago and the police said I'm no longer a suspect. Anyway, I don't want to borrow any money, I'm just having the best day ever that's all."

"It involves a girl doesn't it?" Sheik asked with a smirk.

I laughed, "Whoa it's like you're a ninja! And yes, it does. Zelda to be precise." Do I seem smug right now? I'm feeling pretty smug. I explained two my best (and only) friends what happened to me this morning, admittedly I exaggerated a little. Okay a lot. In my re-telling of the events of this morning, I was really cool, and Zelda was all over me.

"That's obviously a lie, why would Zelda want anything to do with you?" Midna smirked. Wow, killjoy much? Way to destroy my dreams Midna! I ignored her remark and turned to Sheik who was looking skeptical.

"Did those things really happen? I can't imagine Zelda calling you a super-manly-sexy-sex-god of sex." Like I said. I exaggerated a little.

I laughed nervously, "Well, maybe she didn't say all of those things, but I could tell she meant it." I have some serious problems, don't I? Compulsive lying disorder, stop making me say things. Changing the subject...

"Hey look, Zelda just came in. If you're so close then why don't you go talk to her?" Midna taunted, seeing through my partly fake story. "Unless, you admit that you made all of that stuff up?" Hmmm...decisions, decisions. I choose potentially making a fool of myself, and manning up for once in my life. Yolo. Also, I'll just make it seem like I'm thanking her for her help this morning. Then she won't be suspicious.

I stood up from the table. "Fine. I'll do it. Watch and learn noobs." Okay, here we go. This completely goes against everything I believe in, and I'd much prefer to just stalk-er, I mean watch Zelda from afar, but I have to do this. I slowly maneuvered myself around the lunch hall making sure Zelda didn't notice me. I was about to walk up to her and say something, until a guy barged past me. RUDE! Oh, and now he's talking to Zelda. Okay Link, back away, back away.

Taking a closer look at the guy with Zelda, I could see that he was tall as a really tall thing, (I don't know many adjectives, it's a secret to everyone) and he face was scary and angry-looking. I'm pretty sure I've heard rumors about this guy. His name is Ganondorf, a bulky tank of anger and power. While I was too busy telling you guys about Ganondorf, he grabbed Zelda's chin and pushed himself onto her face. WHAT. THE. GROOSE. He's kissing her. Zelda. What? Why? Who? Where? When?

Zelda pushed Ganondorf off of her. "Why so cold?" Ganondorf asked, sounding like a total douche. Zelda's face looked like a mixture of fear and anger.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." Zelda replied fiercely. I have no idea what's going on between these two. Whatever it is, I don't like it. Ganondorf grabbed Zelda's arm forcefully, and pulled her out of her seat.

He looked mad. "Don't use that tone with me. You're acting like a spoilt princess." He growled. Zelda looked scared. No one in the room tried to do anything to stop him. They just watched. I can't stand by and not do anything. I have to be courageous. Ugh...I'm so gonna get my ass kicked. I walked up behind Ganondorf and tapped him on his shoulder. He let go of Zelda, turned around and glared at me. "What do you want?" He demanded with hate in his voice. What did I ever do to him? Apart from this. I threw my fist at his face as hard as I could. OW MY HAND IS DYING. I can't believe I just did that.

The punch only seemed to stun him, so before he could react I grabbed Zelda's hand and ran.

What have I mixed myself up in? I just wish I could go home and pretend none of this happened.

Real life, you suck.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! So what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinions, I make sure to read every review I get, and I try to take advice given to me as much as I can. I hope you liked it, and I'll see you all in chapter 3. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but I hope I can make it up to you all with a new chapter. I. Hope. You. All. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Gamer And The Smart Girl - Chapter 3

We ran until we couldn't hear Ganondorf chasing us anymore, and stopped, out of breath. Link, note to self - work out. I mean, you ran for around thirty seconds, and I feel like I'm gonna die. Even Zelda isn't as tired as you. Wait. Yep. That confirms it. I'm talking to myself again. Or rather...inner mono-logging? At least if I put it that way it doesn't make me sound as crazy...

After I regained my composure, and went back to being my sexy, charming self (I'm in denial, I know, but let me have this this one time. C'mon. Dude seriously. Who am I even talking to...?) and turned to Zelda. I'm not sure what words to say. Come on. Just say words. Anything. It's been thirty seconds, and you've just stood there looking at her. She looks uncomfortable. Say something. It doesn't even matter what at this point.

"So...you're dating Ganondorf...?" I asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. I'm so smooth I'm like a smooth thing but smoother. Yeah. That's right. Smooth. Zelda looked up at me, with a look that made it seem like she did something bad that she shouldn't have. Ha, that reminds me, this one time, for a joke, I 'borrowed' Midna's car keys, and hid them for three hours. Haha she tried to kill me that day. But jokes on her, the doctors said I got away with minor injuries. He even gave me a lollipop. Win-win situation much?

Wait, that's off topic. Anyway, she let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah. I guess I am." She replied, her voice sounding sad. Is that even a thing? Can voices be sad? Or did i just make that up? Hmmmmmm... Wait. What? She's dating Ganondorf? In all those weeks I stalk- I mean observed her (Nice save) I never saw her with him. Zelda started to shake. I looked up at her face, and saw that she was crying. A beautiful girl, who I don't really know, but am completely in love with, is crying. What do I do? No seriously guys. Halp. I know you're there dun lie. I saw you.

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked her, already knowing that the answer was no. If Ganondorf makes her like this then why is she even with him? I mean, I wouldn't want to be with someone who would forcefully kiss me and make me cry. Okay maybe I would, but don't all guys like the dominatrix type. No? Just me? Aww...

Zelda shot a glare at me. "What do you think?" She growled. Woah. Someone had an extra helping of bitchy-flakes this morning. Though, to be fair, it's not her fault she's like this. She sat down at a nearby bench, trying to calm down and regain composure. I sat down next to her and awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Wow this feels awkward. After she calmed down she turned to me and smiled, which I returned.

"Now you've calmed down, why are you dating Ganondorf?" I asked. I hope she gives me a short answer and not a huge back-story that I really don't care about. She took a moment to think. Oh no, she's thinking! That means there's gonna be a huge back-story! If I were you, you may want to skip the next paragraph because I think it's coming...

"I started going out with Ganondorf back in-" Oh gods, here she goes. "-high school. He asked me out, and I wasn't sure what to say, but he took that as a yes and has been trying to control me like a puppet ever since. He even followed me here to this university. I hate him. Why can't he just leave me alone?" Wow. Deep. I...I feel really bad for her. Happy, that she doesn't like Ganondorf, that means I might have a chance, but angry at the way Ganondorf is treating her.

What should I do? Act like nothing happened, give up on Zelda and try to enjoy a normal life playing online games with my friends? Or intervene and potentially get killed all for a girl I barely even know. I mean, I'm being realistic here. I do love her, but I don't even really know her. So, can you even be in love with someone without knowing them? Maybe I'll do things step by step then. Concentrate on being Zelda's friend, and then level up to become her boyfriend. Gotta watch out for that friend-zone though. Hmm... this might be more difficult than I thought.

I can't just leave things as they are, and let Ganondorf do what he wants to Zelda, that would be cowardly - the complete opposite to what I try to be online. Maybe I can be courageous like I am on the internet, or maybe I'm just delusional. I don't know anymore, the line between the two is too blurred, but I'm gonna go for it(?).

I took a deep breath. "...you should break up with him." I muttered. Zelda turned to me and gave me a look that said 'if only it were that easy'. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "...I'll go with you." I said, looking at Zelda, determined.

She looked a little scared. I smiled at her, and she smiled back - albeit weekly. I've only just met her earlier on today, and I'm already getting involved in her love life. Too bad it's not in the way I want to be. We returned over to the lunch hall. I hope she doesn't notice me shaking, because I am really scared right now. No, be confident. Be courageous, even if it's for a minute, at least look like you're confident, for Zelda.

We walked in and saw a very angry Ganondorf. He was staring daggers at me, and looked like he wanted to kill me. Probably could too. I bet he works out, his arms are huge. And frightening... He got up, and walked over to us. He's gonna kill me. Yep, here's where I die. There'll be a tombstone right her that reads: 'Here lies Link. He died at total virgin.' That's the worst way to die...

Zelda glanced over at me, clearly scared. If I'm gonna die, I might as well do this...I reached for Zelda's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled. Ganondorf did not.

"So, you punch me, and then try to steal me girl away from me? It's like you're asking for me to kill you." He snarled. Somehow, I think he meant the killing part.

I looked up at him, glaring, gritting my teeth. "Don't talk about her like she's your possession." I snarled back. He seemed shocked that someone smaller, and weaker than him, is talking back to him.

He leaned in close. "What's your name." He asked, spite in his voice. I didn't back down.

"Link Faron." I replied. Funny, it's like I'm literally sighning my death certificate with my name. Except instead of writing it, I'm - Ohhhhh, he hit me in the stomach. Wow, he cut me off when I'm mono-logging. What a dick.

I fell to the ground, trying to catch my breath. That guy doesn't pull any punches, literally. Zelda gasped, and then turned to Ganondorf. Angry. She seemed like a completely different person from the crying girl I was talking to a few minutes ago. She pointed her finger at his face, which made him back up a little, surprised.

"Listen Ganondorf. I've had enough of you controlling my life. It's over." Zelda looked relieved when she finally said it, as if she had been to afraid to say anything before. Ganondorf stood in silence for a few seconds, not saying anything. He then raised his hand up, and slapped Zelda across the cheek, knocking her over.

I clenched my fist. I began to tremble, not with fear, but with anger. How dare he? How dare he? How dare he!? I got up, filled with adrenaline, hate, anger, and whatever else, and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over. I grabbed his head, and brought it into my knee. He stumbled backward. I then ran at him, enraged, and threw the hardest punch I could right into his face.

3 - hit combo.

He was out cold. Everyone left in the room stared at me. Zelda's friends had helped her up, and began taking her to the nurse. Before she was out of sight, she turned her head and looked at me, for a few seconds. Is she happy things turned out this way? Is this what she wanted? I hope so, because I'm in a lot of trouble right now.

Well, if it's for her, then I guess it's worth it.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuun. So what do you all think about chapter 3? Gut? Nicht so gut? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, long time no see. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and I don't really like how it turned out. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Gamer and the Smart Girl - chapter 4

A wild Ganondorf _approaches!_

Link uses 'ass-kicking' on Ganondorf.

It's super effective!

Ganondorf fainted!

Link gains 9999 EXP!

Link levels up!

A wild teacher approaches!

Link is in trouble!

Wha will Link do?

•Fight?

•Run?

Teacher uses exclusion!

Link is banned from university for a week!

Link blacks out!

...

...

...

So...yeah. That happened. Here I am at home, playing video games. I haven't moved from this spot in days apart from going to the bathroom. I should probably shower... Oh well, that doesn't really matter right now. If you couldn't tel,l I'm pretty depressed. My mother took my computer games away, my games consoles, and even my secret hidden game consoles. Well at least she didn't find my secret secret hidden game consoles. Call me obsessive, but it's how I am.

Sheik and Midna called me a few times, but my phone is all the way over on my desk so I couldn't answer them. And if you're wandering how I know that without checking, it's because they both have their own ring-tones.

Midna's is 'I kissed a girl' (let's not go into that story now) and Sheik's is silence because nobody ever notices him when he's around.

So right now I'm sitting here playing flute of time on the wintendo 65. It's so retro. My little 'ban' will be lifted in a few days. I think. I've been inside for so long I've kinda lost count how many days that I've been here for.

I put my controller down and slouched back in my bean bag chair. I can't believe I beat up Ganondorf for a girl I barely even know and have a one-sided crush on. I should probably forget about her, I mean, it'll only lead to more trouble. I closed my eyes. Thinking hurts.

...

"GET UP RIGHT NOW!" I heard my mother yell as she flung open my door, marched into my room and pulled open my curtains. I hissed like a vampire being exposed to sunlight (but not like those vampires from twilight they're dumb), slowly getting up.

"Why?" I groaned, half asleep. By the way, I had the most awesome dream. I was this guy in green and I was all like: "HYAA!" and swinging a sword around and stuff! Wow I think I play too much video games.

My mother glared at me. "Go. To. University. Now." What? I've been banned for a week, and it's been...11 days.

Oh.

I ran out if the house with my shirt on one arm and unzipped trousers. Flying low Faron, flying low. I made I to the bus stop panting and out of breath. If a girl with boyfriend issues hands me water and gets her to fight her boyfriend I swear to god.

"Hey". It was Zelda. So are we skipping the whole giving me water thing and going right to the fighting boyfriend thing? Oh wait, that's already happened (I had an extra bowl of sarcasm flakes this morning).

I turned to look at her. She had an apologetic look on her face. I don't need your sympathy woman! In fact I'm trying to avoid you. You are not helping!

"So you're coming back now?" She asked, clearly trying to make small talk. Like it wasn't obvious enough.

I have made a personal decision to give up on Zelda. I know I've been obsessed with her since who knows how long, but I really don't need all this drama in my life.

I'm just gonna continue living my everyday life that is completely plain and repetitive. Over and over again. And now I'm sad.

Realising that I hasn't answered Zelda's question I mumbled "Yeah. Uh...I am." I stood up and walked onto the bus, placing my bag in the empty seat next to me, and looked out of the window.

Zelda sat down on the row next to me, and looked over at me like she wanted to say something. It's almost funny, I've been trying to talk to her for months, and now she's the one trying to talk to me.

I avoided eye contact and awkwardly put my headphones on. Okay. Honesty time. I really really like Zelda. I can't get over that. I can pretend to, but I can't. Truthfully, I'm kind of scared. My life is changing too much too fast. I was fine with just watching Zelda from afar, but this, her taking to me like we're friends is too weird for me. I'm not good with girls, I'll mess it up, I know it.

I looked at my own reflection I'm the bus mirror. I'm nothing to look at either. Pretty plain-looking actually. I sighed.

The bus reached it's destination and I quickly gathered my things and got up.

Like usual, classes were plain. I've got loads of homework that I'm not gonna do, and everyone is gossiping about me and the fight.

On the way to English I walked past Zelda, but pretended I didn't see her, and in History I saw her look at me in the corner of my eye.

At lunch I met up with an angry Midna and a somewhat annoyed Sheik.

"You've been avoiding us." Midna said, glaring at me.

"Hello to you too." I replied sarcastically. Truth be told I was kinda avoiding them. Midna would've probably yelled at me down the phone, and Sheik would've started crying when I'd forget who I was talking to mid conversation.

"But it's not just us," Sheik added. "It's Zelda too." Ugh. Not in the mood guys.

"Can we just change the subject please?" I asked, not wanting to talk about this right now.

"Um..." A voice came from behind me, who was coincidentally the last person I wanted to see right now. "Can we...talk?" She asked. Sheik and Midna gestured me to go. But I didn't get to finish my chocolate milk...

She took me to a bench outside the cafeteria and we say down.

"So, what is it you want to talk about? I questioned to break the silence.

She looked me in the eye. "About what happened...I'm really sorry. I didn't think you'd fight, but you stood up for me. So, thank you." I was a little taken aback.

I was going to say something in return but before I could she continued. "It's my fault you got into trouble. I'm a bad influence. So I think you should just avoid me." Wait, what? I was avoiding her, but she made me talk to her to tell me to avoid her. What?

I was going to stop her, but I couldn't think of what to say. She got up and left. I continued to sit, confused.

I guess this is what I wanted?

* * *

**So? How was it? What should happen next? Please review. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Veos here, and it turns out that this story and I are not dead! So it's time to continue this! Sorry for the hiatus. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Gamer and the Smart Girl - Chapter 5**

"So, when are you going to get over it?" Sheik mused. Midna prodded me.

"Hey, it's been a week. I know you're still sad but c'mon...".

"Mmmf...".

I lifted my head up from the table that it was currently pressed against. For those of you just joining poor old me, a breif recap for sir/madam:

\- Stalked a girl

\- Got involved with said girl's problems

\- Fought a 7 meter tall beast

\- Leveled up!

\- Decided I didn't want a trouble - filled life

\- Feel awful, want to see her

To be honest, I think I shouldn't have avoided her after that boss battle with Ganondorf. She poured her heart out to me, and it was Ganondorf who was forcing her to go out with him. But I guess... now she's free, right? She can do whatever she wants with her life.

And I can do the same.

But...did I make the right decision? I only just started to get to know her, but I blew her off. And from our last conversation, it's my fault she's feeling sad. I thought I was being the 'hero' helping her. But what 'hero' makes the princess cry?

At least it's original... Wait, no I'm going off topic. Maybe I was too hasty in making my decision, no Link, it's a trap! She used reverse psychomochology or a word like that that I can't be bothered to look up because it would be like homework and homework would only make me more depressed.

Look on the bright side, you got her to notice you, right? And you got her to tell you to stay away from her, so that counts as talking to her.

Wow, me. Not helping.

"Are you inner-mono-logging again?" Asked Sheik skeptically.

Inner mono-logging? Haha, no. Perish the thought good sir, for I do not - oh my gods I do. It's like I do the most of my speaking inside my head instead of using my words like a big boy. Speaking of words, I have a few choice ones for you, Sheik.

"Shut up." My voice was muffled from the table my mouth was pressed against. Wait, am I making out with a table? Did a table take my first kiss!? Give it back you fiend! Gah! Going off topic again! Focus, Link.

Now that I think about it, Link's a weird name. So is Sheik and Midna and Ganondorf and Zelda. Why am I surrounded by weirdos?

I hit my head on the table again in a feeble attempt of trying to concentrate. Alright, Zelda probably just said that stuff because she felt bad that I got in trouble, which means somewhat she cares about me, right?

Ego has increased by 10!

But in any case, I can't leave things between us like this. I manned up when fighting Ganondorf, so now I need to man up and face Zelda. I'm tired of only daydreaming about talking to her and spending time with her. As the great Shia Lebaouf said: 'Don't let your dreams be dreams'. I should really find some better people to quote.

I took out a portable games console from my bag. Time to get immersed into another world for a while and not think about my problems. I was in the middle of a game of 'Super Plumber Man' when I felt the console being taken from me.

I didn't even need to raise my head.

"Give it back, Midna." I groaned.

She frowned at me. "I'm afraid I'm cutting you off." No, please, give it back. I'm not swear I drunk. My hand reached for the system Midna placed in the center of the table. It's too far, can't reach.

"I'll give it back to you if you speak to her." She didn't even need to say her name. I knew who she was talking about.

"I talked to my mother this morning. Give it baaaack." I pleaded.

-Midna used glare!

-Link flinched!

"You know who I'm talking about." She stood up from the table. "I'm not just going to sit here while you mope, come on, Sheik." Sheik was here? Didn't even notice.

And so, I am now alone.

Left to my thoughts.

About Zelda.

Gah.

* * *

The next day I was sitting in the usual place with Midna. For some reason, she's seemed to calm down from yesterday, and has replaced her frown with a smile.

"Today, you're coming with us to the mall, okay?"

I looked up.

"Us?"

"I'm here."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN DON'T DO THAT." I almost had a heart attack. Good job I have more than one.

Sheik sighed, depressed at how I didn't notice him again. Midna grabbed my arm and began to drag me to the nearby shopping center.

It didn't take us long to reach the place that is every male's hell. Women's clothes stores as far as the eye can see. My inner dude was screaming "RUN! NOW!", but I refrained. A change of scenery could do me good I guess.

Midna dragged me over to a nearby fast food restaurant, Shiek in tow. I think... Ever since I've seen her this morning she's been smiling. Suspicious.

"Sorry to make you wait!" She shouted, waving, still dragging me by the colar.

The girl smiled while holding a milkshake in her hands. "Oh, it's no problem, really." That voice... wait a second. No. Midna, tell me you didn't. I looked over to Sheik who looked apologetic. You knew the whole time didn't you!?

Midna pushed me into a chair across from Zelda, looking pleased with what she accomplished. "Now you two stay here until you work your weird tension out!" Then, she left me. Alone. With Zelda.

Revenge must be had!

"Have fun on your date!" I yelled, Midna's shoulders visably twitching as she was walking off. I'm gonna pay for that later.

Silence.

Awkward. Silence.

What do I say? 'Hey I know you told me to stay away from you, but I wanted to talk to you?' No, too forward. Oh gods she just glanced at me. Now she's nervously sipping her milkshake, and has been for three minutes. How big is that thing!? I was considering getting up and leaving when her voice got my attention.

"U-um..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

More silence.

"Are you two serious!? Speak to each-other!" Midna shouted from nearby, revealing that she'd been spying on us. She made her way over to us and slammed her hand down on the table. "You're coming with us, we're going shopping as a group. If we leave you two alone any longer I'm gonna go crazy from the silence!"

And so with that, Midna had me by my right arm, and Zelda by her left. As we were dragged along, we nervously glanced at each-other, and I tried to flash an awkward smile, making her smile a little back.

Zelda turned her head and shrieked upon noticing Sheik walking along next to her.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there." She apologized. Sheik welled up.

"EVERY TIME!"

* * *

"Guh..." I groaned in annoyance upon having to wait outside countless dressing rooms waiting for Midna and Zelda to stop trying clothes on. Apparently now they've bonded over their mutual love of SPENDING THIRTY MINUTES TRYING ON TWO PIECES OF CLOTHING. Despite Midna being a tomboy, her hobby of clothes shopping was one of the only things that reminded me that she wasn't a guy.

That and her love of some movie called 'Twilight', but don't tell her I said that, she'd kill me. Speaking of death, right now I wish I was. Not dead, but death, so I could get my revenge on those girls for making me wait this long. Just thinking of all the wasted gaming time and all those rank-ups I could be achieving right about now makes my stomach churn in pure sadness.

Like if you cri evry tim.

So after thirty agonizing minutes, the girls left the dressing room.

"Wow, you girls look great!" Smiled Sheik upon seeing the outfit that probably would've only taken me ten seconds to put on if I wore girl clothes that is GUYS I'M NOT A CROSS DRESSER I SWEAR NO WAIT SWEARING IS BAD I MEANT I PROMISE. I think I might be severely dehydrated.

"What the heck!? Sheik!? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Seriously?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you."

"sigh..."

In times like these, it's best to make jokes to try to distract yourselves from things. Things like the toll everyday life has on a person. The sadness of the world. Zelda's cleav- NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

But seriously, yes.

I tried to pull my eyes away and instead looked over to Midna.

"Meh."

"What did you say!?"

Gulp.

"I meant that you look great!" I lied through gritted teeth from having my foot stomped on.

"How do I look?" Zelda shyly asked, looking at me expectantly. Now Link, you need to word this very delicately, very, very carefully.

I took a second to breath before giving my answer. "You look...fine."

"Just fine"

Not enough.

"No! What I meant was absolutely stunning, radiant even, like really, really good."

Too much.

Zelda, flustered, looked away from me. Is that a blush I see on her face. Oh well, at least we're talking, kinda.

After all of that, the girls bought their clothes, and headed to presumably another store.

"Zelly! Heeeeeeey!"

A girl with blue hair dragging a girl with silver hair (what's wrong with their hair?) ran up to Zelda with way too much enthusiasm for someone who's up at 9 am on a Sunday.

"Lana! Cia!" Zelda greeted her friends(?) by hugging them, which Lana accepted and Cia returned really awkwardly. I think I've seen these girls before, they're a part of the group Zelda usually hangs out in, of course making me and my two lovable rejects of society outsiders.

"Oh, let me introduce you. This is Midna, Sheik and Link." So she knows my name, impressive, but not as impressive as the fact that she can notice Sheik. I must train in her ways...

Both girls smiled at us, but looked me up and down a few times. Uhhhhh...something on my shirt? Lana was clearly staring at me whereas Cia was stealing quick glances every now and again.

"Sooooo, is he your boyfriend?" If I had a drink right now I'd do a spit-take.

Silence.

Midna quickly broke it by laughing a little TOO much. Though I may be a machine, I have feelings too bzzt bzzzt. How do I love? Embarrassment overloading. Face overheating. Abort. Run. Move. Legs.

Zelda , flustered again, shook her head. Lana smiled, as did Cia, slightly.

"Good. So mind if I ask him out then?"

Wat.

WAT.

Midna's laughing stopped as her face became dumbfounded, as was Sheik's. Zelda was just shocked. As for myself...

WAT.

I mean, I've never been asked out before! And I don't even know her, and...and...

I glanced at Sheik who just shrugged in response. Great advice, buddy.

Lana walked closer to me, getting all up in my personal space. If I had a personal space bubble, It'd have popped.

"Uhhhhh..." Was all I could say as she smiled at me.

She then stepped away.

"Hahaha you're cute. I'll see you again Link." With that, the sisters left as quickly as they came. As they left, Cia shyly turned her head to look at me once more, before being out of sight.

"W-well that was...umm...I mean..." I stumbled over words in an attempt to stop the silence.

Zelda turned around.

"I'm going home."

I couldn't see her face as she ran off, but her voice made it seem like she was almost...crying?

"You idiot!" Midna punched me in the arm, making me grit my teeth. That's gonna bruise, and it's also my gaming arm. What did I even do wrong?

She continued. "She thought today was a date! She was so excited when I told her you wanted to go somewhere with her! Despite what she said, she obviously likes you, you dense dumb-ass!"

Huh? Huuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

That can't possibly be true.

The girl that I was captivated by, the girl I've been practically stalking, the girl that just got out of a relationship with an abusive giant whose out for my blood, the girl that told me to stay away from her...

...that girl...likes...me?

* * *

**So, I hope that this extra-long chapter makes up for the huge delay. Maybe? Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 6! This chapter is kinda slow but it sets up further progression in the story so please bear with me. Without further adeu: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Gamer and the Smart Girl - Chapter 6

Video games. My eternal sanctuary. The place I go to when my life gets really messed up and I leave it to "future Link" to fix it. It feels like I haven't had an all day gaming marathon in months - what with all the drama in my life right now.

Again for those of you just joining, here's a recap of last chapt - er, I mean, what happened yesterday...ahaha...ha...

I went out with Zelda.

And we lived happily ever after. What do you mean that's not all that happened? I'm not listening to you lalalalalalalalala.

...Fine, I may have non-intentionally made Zelda cry because according to Midna I did a bad. Oh! How could I forget? I think yesterday was also the first time a girl hit on me. And not like Midna who actually hits me. Apparently they're two different things. Who knew?

Now here I am playing "Super Maria Sisters" with my lights turned off, curtains drawn, and blanket over my head. I rub my eyes. It's 5 am. I paused the game and took a look out of the window. The sun - my mortal enemy is rising, and today is a Uni day. I have to get up at 7 and it's 5 now so...

7 minus 5 equals...2. See kids - you do learn stuff by reading this. You now know number science. Speaking of Science, I have History today. Wait a sec, what does History have to do with Science? How am I supposed to know? You're the one thinking these things. Link if you don't stop back-chatting me I swear to Din I'll - you'll what? Tell on me? Gah! You're so annoying! That's it I'm leaving. Wait no I didn't mean it, come back narration in my head!

I don't even know. So don't ask.

What I do know is, I'm gonna need coffee. And lots of it.

I fumbled around the kitchen in search of people fuel, and upon opening a cupboard the door hit my left arm.

Gaaaaah. Yep, I was right, it defiantly bruised. Note to self, be mad at Midna. That'll show her. Though there was this one time where I tried ignoring her before to make her apologize to me and she pinned me down to the ground while a cried and screamed like a small child until I stopped ignoring her.

Now I'm an adult - or a slightly bigger child. I shall not resort to such childish tacti- ooh there's lollipops in the cupboard, score! What was I just thinking? Nevermind it probably wasn't important.

Just like everything else I think.

I used my lollipop to stir my coffee as a sat at the table. You know what I need? A mustache. Wait, no! A talking dog sidekick. His name shall be Ignatious and he will be the destroyer of worlds.

And coffee kicks in...now. Okay. I'm awake. Time to stop procrastinating and think. I apparently did a bad yesterday, so if I do a good and apologize everything will be good again. Now all I need to think about is where to find a talking dog. Hmm...I think I'll save that project for a later date.

It's about 6 now and school starts at 8 so I've got some time to kill.

Just me here. Alone. Alone with my thoughts. For 2 hours. Oh gods I can't do this for 2 hours I'll go crazy and then go to crazy jail and Zelda won't like people in crazy jail.

Food. I'll make some food. I'll have you know that I've spent years studying the culinary arts - I'm practically a chef.

Aaaaaand, done. Toast ala Link. Enjoy.

Hey Link, I'm back I'm sorry for yelling at you earl- aaaaaugh you stabbed me with the Master blade! Why did you do that!?

Why? Too many cooks in the kitchen. *Takes of sunglasses*. Yeaaaaah.

I think today will be the day I'll finally arrange those therapy lessons I so obviously need.

* * *

When I got to school with time to spare, I sat in the library for a bit, reading.

Pfft...Ahahahaha, me, reading? Ahh good one. No I was balancing a book on the table to use it as cover to play video games. I'm so bad.

A tap on the shoulder.

An enemy!? Men, battle stations - prepare to use all know moves to defeat this enemy! - but sir, he only knows how to punch and kick! Gods! We're doomed then!

I could continue this line of thinking, or just turn around like a normal people.

Oh hey, it's that girl from yesterday. Cia...I think her name was. She looked like the quiet type, and I was right because she's literally just standing there, looking at me and not saying anything.

Speak. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough I can get her to say something. Speaaaaaaaaa-

"I like that game too" She gestured to my hand.

Oh my Gods...

I'm a psychic! I did it! I'm gonna be rich somehow. Eh, I'll sort out the details later.

I looked at the game I was playing. The screen was blank. I hadn't even started the game up yet...

You like what I'm playing?

**OBJECTION *POINTS FINGER OBNOXIOUSLY***

**THERE'S NO WAY YOU LIKE THE GAME I'M PLAYING BECAUSE...**

***SLAMS IMAGINARY DESK***

**I'M NOT EVEN PLAYING A GAME!**

***CUE THEME MUSIC***

**THAT MEANS YOU'RE THE MURDERER!**

Wait, no. Too far Link.

Soooo she's obviously using the game as an excuse to come over to talk to me. Question is, why.

"Oh, is that so? That's pre-"

"I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR WEEKS NOW."

Oh, is that so? That's pretty...what's the phrase I'm looking for? Creepy.

Wait a sec, didn't you use to stalk Zeld-

NO. IT WASN'T STALKING. SHE JUST HAPPENED TO BE STANDING WHERE I WAS LOOKING MOST OF THE TIME. YOU HAVE NO PROOF SIR, THEREFORE YOU HAVE NO CASE! SO THAT MEANS THAT YOU'RE THE KILLER!

I need to stop playing so much Phoenix Right.

...Avoiding copyright issues by changing the names of franchises is fun!

But yeah, back to Cia.

"Uh...ummm..." I've got nothing. I'm drawing a complete blank. I mean, what do you say when you find out someone's been stalking you for the past few weeks? Thanks?

She kept staring at me.

"...Okay bye!" I got up and walked briskly to the door. It's way to early to be dealing with this, so I did the manly thing and ran away from the small girl. Gods I'm such a manly man. If only I had muscles to flex.

It was then that I was reflecting on how much of a manly man I was that Zelda entered the library. Change of plans - walk the other way!

I turned to see Cia heading towards me, a creepy look on her face.

Okay, which is the lesser of two evils...c'mon think...think...

Cia grabbed my arm.

Damn it I took to long to think! I need to upgrade my mind to windows 10 the thinking speed is too slow.

Cia seemed to notice Zelda as well as she dragged me close to her. Zelda was a few meters from us, but didn't notice us yet.

YET.

Cia took a deep breath, and it was then that her personality completely changed. She did that girly squeal thing which got everyone in the area's attention - including Zelda. Before I could react she threw her arms around my waist and shouted:

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Link!"

Ah...that's it. Everything's over. I wanna start at the last save point, but I always forget to save so that's out of the question.

Something tells me my life is about to become even more complicated.

Yay...

* * *

**Next chapter will be more progressive with the story but this chapter had to be done. Hope you liked it though, and a review is appreciated! Peace out!**


End file.
